


All Your Forms

by geekmystic



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Weight Issues, confidence issues, eating disorder if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmystic/pseuds/geekmystic
Summary: The war is over and Ben and Rey have a life together.  Rey has put on some weight and is starting to feel insecure.  Ben is having none of that.





	All Your Forms

**Author's Note:**

> When I was writing this, a hint of an eating disorder worked its way in. If that bothers you, please be warned.
> 
> Also, this is an answer to my own prompt at reylohardkinks. https://reylohardkinks.tumblr.com/post/171536374868/rey-has-put-on-a-bit-of-weight-because-she-has

Ten days. Ten kriffing days. And for a couple months before that, their intimacy had grown infrequent. At first, he thought it was all the changes happening. She started a school for force-sensitives. She had also started an anti-trafficking program in the newly reformed Senate. But no, something was wrong with Rey. She wouldn't let him touch her. She slept on the edge of their shared bed. She was right there and he missed her terribly. Even their bond had stilled to a flicker. He racked his brain on what he could have possibly done or said to her. In public, she was all smiles. She greeted her students with enthusiasm each morning. She navigated the complex structure of the New Republic with ease. But, at night, when it was just them, it had become a ritual to end their day with a small peck on the lips, lights out, and sleep.

This night was turning out the same. He brushed his lips with hers and she immediately pulled away to her side of the bed.

Ben reached for her arm. “Rey, please…”

“Ben. I'm tired.”

“Did I do something?” Ben asked. Ben was now tracing circles on her shoulder.

“What do you mean?”

“You're pulling away from me. You're in the same room with me but I feel like you're light-years away. If I did something, please let me fix it.” Ben felt moisture gather in the corners of his eyes. It was such a simple thing, their intimacy. Ben had shut that part of himself off when he joined Snoke. And there had been no one before that. Rey had brought that part of him out. Before her, he had thought it was just a physical act. He had no idea that two bodies joined together could knit their souls together as well. Their bond was a fire when it opened. When he was still Kylo Ren and she had just escaped Jakku and Starkiller. However, when they were joined together, the bond felt like it would melt the galaxy around them.

“Ben, you didn't do anything. I'm just… I'm just…” Rey now had moisture dripping from her eyelids. She couldn't put it into words. She didn't want to put it into words. She knew she had been distant. She wanted her husband so bad she ached but a part of her had lost confidence in Ben's love for her.

Ben reached for her temple. “Open for me. Please…”

His face echoed what she had seen in Snoke's throne room when he asked her to join him in the First Order. He was trembling all over. Rey gave a slight nod and, at once, their bond roared to life. Images came one after the other. Rey in the shower poking at her side, grimacing at how much give their was in her flesh. Rey staring at clothes with mild disgust. Her tailor had to let out some of her things and made an offhand remark about her size. Some things had to be given away because they were just too small. Rey training until near exhaustion. Rey turning down food at events even though her stomach growled. And finally, Ben's own face came into view. Love bloomed there but also fear. Did Ben see the same changes in her that she did? What if he recoiled at the give in her flesh like she did? Her heart couldn't bear the thought so she started turning away from him at night and in their alone time.

The truth was that Ben DID notice but he didn't care. If anything, he wanted to dig his hands into the places that had grown the most. Mainly her thighs and ass. She was starting to get a muffin top as well. He now understood why they were called “love handles". He had fantasized about burying himself in her from behind while he gripped her now fleshy thighs and sides. Hands filled with her heated skin. He let this thought stray across their bond and Rey gasped. Half from surprise, half from the orgasmic jolt that went through her groin.

“Rey. I love you in all your forms. I loved you when you were a half-starved scavenger and I love you now. Please. Let me show you.”

Rey nodded. The ache in her cunt becoming too great to ignore. He stared into her eyes for a long second before getting off the bed. He walked over to a full length mirror, picked it up, and set it down where Rey was now sitting on her side of the bed. Ben took her hand and pulled her up. He stood behind her so she was forced to look into the mirror. She wore a loose tank top and pants. She looked away.

Ben sighed and wrapped his arms around her. He laid kisses along her neck line and shoulders. Each one eliciting a gasp from Rey. It had been way too long. Ben's hands reached under her shirt, squeezing at new pockets of cellulite. He groaned into her ear. He lifted her shirt off her, exposing her breasts. They had grown ever so slightly with her weight gain. Now Ben's bare chest was pressed against her back. She still hadn't looked in the mirror.

“Look. Please.” He urged.

Rey looked up. She still didn't feel any more confident than before. But Ben's eyes were wide as galaxies. He was taking in every bit of her exposed flesh. He hooked his fingers in the waistline of her pants and let them drop to the floor. His hands returned to her breasts and squeezed and rolled her nipples between his fingers. Rey keened at the touch. She finally relaxed enough to settle into his arms.

“I want you. All of you. Please don't deny me again.”

Ben came around to stand in front of her. He kissed her, his tongue begging for entrance. Rey acquiesced. They explored each other's mouths like it was the first time again. Ben broke it off to lay another line of kisses down her neck and shoulder. He bent down to take a nipple into his mouth. He gently sucked and pulled at each one while a hand ministered to the other. Rey found her inner thighs were getting damp. She squeezed them together to try to ease the ache.

“Lay down.” Ben urged with a wicked smile. “With your ass on the edge of the bed.”

Rey backed up and did as she was told. The ache between her legs was a fire now.

Ben leaned over her and kissed and suckled her abdomen. His hands grabbing at her muffin top. He loved that he could fill his hands with her flesh. He marked his way down to the hairy patch between her legs. Rey panted with anticipation. But instead, he leaned back on his haunches and lifted her inner ankle to his mouth. Rey gasped at how sensitive the spot was. He repeated himself with the other ankle. His hands took to kneading her calves and his mouth kissing and sucking, leaving marks along the way.

He came up to her thighs and nuzzled them apart. He took in her heady scent. She would always smell of the desert and it would always intoxicate him.

“Ben, please… I need you to… to…”

Without any further instruction, Ben lapped at the juices that had been accumulating between her thighs. Rey's head snapped back onto the bed with a groan. She soon found her hands in his hair urging him on. Her thighs trapping him there. He grabbed her hips to hold her down. When she was close, he dipped a finger into her core. With just a couple strokes of his finger, she came crashing down.

However, Ben didn't stop. He continued to lap and suckle at her swollen clit.

“Ben! Too much!”

But she was silenced by two fingers entering her cunt. He broke away and let his fingers work, curling inside her against her secret spot. He sat up on his knees to kiss and nuzzle at her hips and abdomen. His free hand reaching for a breast. She soon came again.

Ben hurriedly stood up and relieved himself of his pants. His cock nearly purple with need. He put a leg on each shoulder, lined himself up and plunged forward. He slid right in to the hilt. The sensation was almost too much for either of their senses. Ben took a moment to find her eyes.

“Look at me, sweetheart. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You're beautiful.”

Ben started moving within her. Slow strokes at first, savoring every inch of her. His eyes never left hers. At that angle, it wasn't hard to find the right spot to thrust against to send her over for a third time.

When she had come down, he said, “Turn over. Knees on the bed. Ass in the air.”

Rey gave him a wicked smile to match his. Now that Rey had gotten hers, Ben was going to get his. And after the most thorough fucking of her life, who was she to say no? She shakily rolled over and brought her knees up onto the bed. Ben grabbed her hips just as he had fantasized about. No longer as bony or muscular but still exquisite to take in hand. He savored the feeling of her flesh forming to his hands. With both hips secure, he lined himself up once again and entered her. He was already close but the sight of her hips bouncing back and forth sent him over quickly.

He collapsed beside her on the bed. He absently thought about giving Rey one more orgasm but he could sense through their bond that she was totally and completely sated. He reached for her with trembling hands. This time she didn't pull away. She nestled herself against his side.

“Please don't do that again. Don't ever think you're not good enough for me or not perfect enough for me. I can't bear to be apart from you.”

Once again, Rey felt tears form behind her eyes.

“I'm so sorry, Ben. I love you. And I missed you too. I guess I'm not used to change. I've never had a steady food source. It must have messed with my metabolism.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. If you're really worried about it, we can see a doctor. But know that I'll always want you. You saved me in a thousand different ways and I can never repay you.”

“Oh Ben, you've saved me too. Tonight especially.”


End file.
